onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Davis house
| status = Currently occupied | owner = Julian Baker Brooke Davis Formerly: Robert Davis, Jr. Victoria Davis | residents = Julian Baker Brooke Davis Davis Baker Jude Baker Formerly: Robert Davis, Jr. Victoria Davis | location = Tree Hill, North Carolina | mentioned = | only = | first = | last = "One Tree Hill" (episode 9.13) | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} The Davis residence (later the Baker residence) was the childhood home of Brooke Davis and her parents, Robert ("Ted") and Victoria Davis. Spacious and elegant, the house featured a large garden in the front yard and was noted for its distinctive front red door. When Ted and Victoria moved to in the second season, they sold the house and Brooke temporarily moved into Karen Roe's house. Several years later, Brooke revisited the house before her wedding to Julian Baker in season eight, remembering the day a bride had thrown her veil in front of her house. After the birth of their twin sons, Davis and Jude Baker, Julian bought the house for Brooke. History Early seasons The Davis house was introduced as the residence of Robert "Ted" Davis, Jr., his wife Victoria, and their daughter and only child, Brooke. Despite a lack of happy memories in the house, Brooke loved her childhood home very much. After their family's declaration of bankruptcy, Ted and Victoria were forced to sell their much of their belongings and, eventually, their family home. When they moved to , Brooke was allowed to stay behind in order to complete her junior year of high school, moving into Lucas Scott's old bedroom in Karen Roe's house. Later seasons When Brooke returned to Tree Hill at the start of season five, she bought a new house close to Tree Hill's beach. For a time, she lived with her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, who would move out upon her engagement to Lucas. After Brooke's marriage to Julian Baker in season eight, her beach-side house also became home to their children, Davis and Jude. In series finale, the house made its final appearance when Julian revealed that he had purchased the house for Brooke, who had always thought the house had never deserved the love it deserved. Rooms Living room The living room was spacious and luminous with an arch at the center. The room was painted in neutral tones, with white and beige walls and a light brown parket floor. The stairs were located adjacent to the living room and overlooked the entrance. Despite small glimpses into the room when Brooke would open the front door, the house's living room was not truly seen until Brooke and Julian toured the house at the end of season nine. Brooke's bedroom Located on the house's second story, Brooke's bedroom was a large room that featured access to an outside balcony. During the Davis family's residence in the house, the bed was placed near one of the windows and the room was host to several placards, which Brooke used to store her clothes. Brooke's hairdresser was home to her model dollhouse, while its mirror was decorated with a variety of photos. The bedroom is notable as the location where Lucas wrote Brooke's speech during her run for class president in season two. When Brooke moved in with Karen, Lucas decorated his former bedroom to closely resemble Brooke's original bedroom. Later, when Julian bought the house, Brooke wanted to look at her former bedroom. While unlikely, it is possible that the bedroom again became Brooke's bedroom. Exterior Front porch When she was a little girl Brooke would sit on the Porch and listened her to parents dispute about everything. A day while her parents competed a new spouses passed by the house. The Bride, seeing little Brooke sad, gave her wedding veil to Brooke. It's stay a important moment for Brooke . With years Brooke took the habit to sit on the porch to write her diary, still listening her parents' several quarrels. Pool The pool was very long and situated in the exterior of the Home, near of the terrace. The swimming pool surrounded by exotics trees and elegant garden furniture. Brooke’s former neighbor found that Brooke’s pool was better that his own pool. Brooke could see the swimming pool from her bedroom's window. Brooke's dollhouse :To be expanded. In earlier seasons, Brooke owned a dollhouse that was designed to look like her family home, which she kept in her bedroom. Trivia *Brooke's original bedroom is upstairs. However, there is a door leading to the outside. *When Brooke moved in with Karen, Lucas redecorated his bedroom to resemble Brooke's old bedroom. *The house is reconstituted in Baker's Soundstage for the Ravens Category:Locations Category:The Davis Family Category:The Baker Family Category:Residential